Queen of the Clouds
Delilah's Page |- | Other |- | |} TheWordyBirdy, aka Delilah, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. 'Place on the Family Tree' On the family tree she's the child of Nasia and JakeyWakey. She's the half-sister of Justin, and granddaughter of Jojo and Shanny. 'Relationships' *''Delilah-Joey Relationship '' *''Delilah-Shan Relationship '' *''Delilah-Nasia Relationship'' *''Tyler-Nasia-Delilah Relationship'' *''Tyler-Delilah Relationship'' *''Delilah-Tom Rivalry'' 'Trivia' *''She was adopted from South Africa when she was 2 months old.'' *''She has 2 sisters, Ola who's in college, and Nellie who's in the 7th grade.'' *''She goes to private school.'' *''She's a cheerleader and one of the "popular" girls at her school.'' *''She can surf.'' *''She's always wished to be British.'' *''Her favorite colors are silver, black, dark red, and purple.'' *''She will be the president of her entire school in the coming year.'' *''She loves horror movies, and can't stand family movies.'' *''She's been told that she looks like a taller Rihanna.'' *''She CANNOT stand One Direction, The Wanted, or Justin Bieber and thinks they're VERRRYYYY overrated.'' *''She's left handed and double jointed.'' *''She's a vegetarian.'' *''She can play the drums, piano, guitar, and bass guitar.'' *''She is the co-founder of The Lefty Club along with Shanny.'' *''She has Dyslexia.'' *''She has''' Synesthesia''' where she can see musical notes and numbers as a different color.'' *''She was Anorexic from 8th-9th grade and has done seminars helping younger girls with it.'' *''She's absolutely in love with alternative rock and indie rock even though not many of her favorite artists make this type of music.'' *''She had a twin sister back in South Africa but they were separated when she was adopted and often wonders about her.'' *''She believes her house is haunted by her great-grandmother since after the time of her death, she's experienced semi-paranormal things.'' *''She is a great liar, this fact is confirmed by Tom.'' *''She is the worst person to ever tell secrets and has a HUGE mouth.'' *''She has three tattoos, one of a hummingbird carrying a banner saying "The stars will be your guide" on her left forearm, one quoting Lana Del Rey's song "Gods and Monsters" saying "Life imitates art" on her right wrist, and one of "카르마는 나쁜 년이야" (Karma's a bitch) on her right bicep.'' *''She has many piercings: a nose ring, Madonna piercing, snakebites, both ear lobes, and left cartilage. She's planning on getting a bellybutton piercing on her birthday.'' *''She has her whole life planned out and hopes that it'll work like that. (Joey knows it will work out)'' * She believes she's psychic. * She's taken in real life but single on the wiki. * Her favorite musicians are '''Rihanna', Björk, Icona Pop, Cassadee Pope, Rita Ora, Ke$ha, The Saturdays, Marina and the Diamonds, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Neon Hitch, Lily Allen, AlunaGeorge, Avril Lavigne, My Chemical Romance, Little Mix, Cher Lloyd, Kerli, Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey, and Ellie Goulding.'' * Her favorite movies are '''Mean Girls', Chronicle, The Cabin in the Woods, and Pitch Perfect.'' * She loves traveling and has been to seven different countries, those seven being, '''Canada', France, Germany, England, South Africa (on vacation), Greece, and Austria. Her, Nellie, and Ola are going to go to Australia over the Summer together.'' * She loves teddy bears. * She's terrified of ostriches. * Her favorite TV show is by far '''Degrassi' and her favorite characters are Katie, Eli, Clare, Fiona, Holly J, Ellie, and Maya.'' * Her favorite musicals are '''Spider-man: Turn Off the Dark' and Spring Awakening.'' * She's the leader and founder of 'The Laylas.'' * Every day she writes "song of the day blogs" which can be found 'here.'' 'Fun Facts' * Joined the wiki: October 27th 2012 * Promoted to Chat Mod: February 24th 2013 '<3 Lana Del Rey <3' I just love everything about this woman... <3 MyBaby.jpg beauty.jpg amazing.png lanaaa.jpg 'Quotes' 'Templates' Category:Users Category:Swifties Category:Cherbears Category:Tributes Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Shoey Family Category:Jarley Shipper Category:Writer